


1. In which Shield messes up

by Noirkatrose



Series: The story behind the reasons [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Don't think I need any for this one, and trying to kill people mentally, other then swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney meets Captain America and wishes she didn't have to be proper and could physically kick ass. Oh well, that's what words are for!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of too much gin and tonic while watching MASH reruns and looking at Pinterest and tumblr. Whoops. But since it's written I may as well post it? So, important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read

1\. SHIELD knew how to screw up spectacularly. Case in point, the whole set in the 40 s wake up call. When she figured out whose idea that was, she was going to kick ass.

Sydney had to admit that Director Fury knew how to act intimidating. Although who he was trying to intimidate when she first met him was up for debate. She figured it wasn't Captain Rogers but instead one or all of the medical staff in the room. Given who she worked with on a regular basis she went with the assumption that he (Fury) was smart enough to realize that it wouldn't work on her. At any rate, the introduction went a little something like this:

Sydney was still swearing to herself as she opened the door, expecting to find a waiting room or office. However it turned out to be Captain America's actual room and her quick knock before entering got her 2 guns and quite a few looks ranging from nervous to angry to scared. _Whoops, next time wait for someone to answer it. Right._

"Hello, I am looking for Director Fury?" _Here's hoping they put down the guns soon, before someone gets hurt._

"You the MI6 girl" demanded what could only be described as a pirate. _Not that I'm saying that out loud._

"Yes Sir"

"Good, I'm Fury, this is Agent Sitwell and Captain Rogers medical team. Let's get introductions done so we can brief you and get you started. Rogers, this is MI6 Dr. Sydney McKinley who's on loan to do psych evals on you. Dr. McKinley, this Steven Rogers, also known as Captain America. See you outside in 5."

With that the pirate - _don't call him that, he looks like he can read minds_ \- left, followed by Agent whatever his name was and the medical team. Sydney turned back sighed and turned back towards the bed where Captain America was attempting to get upright.

"Wait! are you allowed to sit up yet?"

"I think so Ma'am" came the rather stiff response.

"Really? Because that does not look like it is going so well. Do you want me to adjust the bed for you Sir?"

"Yes please Ma'am, thank you"

With permission granted Sydney walked over, found the remote for the bed, and set it for 60 degrees.

"Has someone shown you how to work this yet Sir?"

"No Ma'am, there's always someone in here with me."

"A, please don't call me Ma'am, I am not my employer so Sydney, Dr. McKinley, or Miss. McKinley would be preferable. B, you are not that injured that you can't work it and only you can get the perfect spot. So C, this is up and down, it goes from 180 to 90 degrees. This adjusts firmness, so it's not to soft. The red is the nurses button, to get food, medication, ect. Got it?"

"Understood, thank you Ma- I mean Sydney. Please call me Steve." _Oh bloody hell that smile should be illegal_.

"Not a problem Steve. I have to go debrief, is there anything I can do or get you before I leave?"

"No thank you, it's a pleasure meeting someone who's honest under these circumstances and who will talk to me." _Well shit, add trust issues to that list, it's going to be a long one._

"Given what the file said about what has happened so far, I figured that you would prefer honest plain talk"

"Yes, everyone seems to talk to each other, not me. Not that I understand much of what they are saying." _Long long one._

"About that, I brought some reading material with me that I will have to get from wherever my gear is. What level of schooling did you reach?"

"I thought you had a file? I graduated school and went to art college if that helps. I can read and write just fine" was the sharp response.

_And there's a sore spot, going to have to watch for those. Betting there's even more of them then issues._ "The file told me nothing truly useful, however since I am assuming you are bored, I am going to leave it with you. Please use the pen inside to make notes so I actually can do my job instead of messing up. Anything else?" _Damn, don't get angry at him, your pissed at SHIELD, yell at Fury._

"Sorry, it just seems everyone thinks I'm good at nothing and everything at the same time."

"Apologies, I shall attempt not to make the same mistake Steve and I hope we can make this work to everyone's advantage."

"I'm sorry as well, shouldn't have gotten smart. And what is it with British Agents and their ability to handle everything?"

"Keep calm and carry on is always at work Steve. Please complete your homework so I can look at it later."

"Thanks for coming and I'll see you soon Sydney."

And after shaking his hand and leaving Rogers with the file, Sydney left the room to head to wherever it was she was going for debrief. _Shit did Fury even say where?_


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sydney meets the person responsible and puts him on her fantasy kill list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of too much gin and tonic while watching MASH reruns and looking at Pinterest and tumblr. Whoops. But since it's written I may as well post it? So, important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read

Thankfully the agent was still there along with a medical personnel who slide back into the room as she exited. He gestured for Sydney to follow him and headed down the hall and up several floors before stopping in front of a door and knocking. A sharp enter caused the agent- _what was his name? Samson? Stephens? Shit._ \- to open the door for her and close it behind her. There were 5 personnel in the room, the Director - _not a pirate_ \- , someone who was either his assistant or deputy- _note, call Moneypenny_ -, a suit who looked like he could give the SAS their run for the money, and 2 doctors.

"So what's your first assessment Dr. McKinley?" demanded Fury as the only other woman in the room waved her into the chair next to her.

"Confused Sir" came Sydney's reply. "Also, for those who do not know me, I am Dr. Sydney McKinley and you all are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Agent Phil Coulson, this is deputy director Maria Hill, and Drs. Marcus and Smithson. Can I get you anything?" This was said by the suit she had noticed earlier who she upgraded to 0 agent status. _Easy to miss, but is the one to be watching. Wait, need to stop threat assessing and start responding._

"No, I am fine, but thank you for asking. Now Director, could you rephrase that for me?"

"What do you think of Rogers. Sometime this month preferably."

"Seems all there, confused as I stated earlier. Also, homesick and broken hearted. Trust issues. Authority problems out side of chain of command. Otherwise seems similar to a foreign soldiers who woke up in a strange place after being injured who has rudimentary knowledge of the language. If he hasn't already he will start showing signs of PTSD or shell shock as he would know it. And stress release from some sort from a torture like scenario should also expected. Questions?"

"Captain America has no history of being captured and tortured Miss. And he is not foreign, he is American. Director, she has no idea what she is dealing with. I don't see why you need to bring in a outsider when my department can handle this just fine!" Yelled Dr. Smithson. "We have been following procedure and don't need any help!"

Sydney turned toward the rather heavy set man at least 20 years her senior " I am just curious Dr. Smithson, are you the one responsible for how he woke up?"

"Yes, we surrounded him with familiar things in order to break it to him gently his change in circumstances!" came the rather pompous reply.

"No, you took a solider and woke him up in an enviroment he didn't remember being in before he lost consciousness and then added people to it. To a solider, especially one who has recently been doing high risk manoeuvres, that stinks of a set up. I am rather surprised people did not die." The way Sydney said this would have caused even M to have sat down and shut up.

Mr. Smithson though just shouted back and was getting rather purple at this point. "He was a solider 65 odd years ago!"

"Sir, with all due respect, shut up. I have no idea how you run a department if you are this incredably stupid. I suggest you go work in an actual clinic, and get some real life experience. Because where I come from, you would have been dead by now. Also, I have several doctorates, so please put a Dr. before my name if you are addressing me. And if I here another stupid suggestion out of your mouth I will destroy you then kill you." With that She turned back towards the not pirate "Director Fury, what are my parameters?"

He looked at her with a rather odd expression on his face, as was everyone else come to think of it. Hill and Coulson appeared to approve and Dr. Marcus looked scandalized.

"Well" said Fury "He is currently under 24 hour survelience until proven otherwise. In your room are packets containing all the information we have gained since waking him up. He is not aloud outside or even out of his room until cleared with Dr. Marcus. His medical team and you are the only ones that are currently have access to him other then myself. Do not mention any one or anything else until cleared to. Your bags are in your rooms. Your materials were all cleared. There is also a phone to keep on you at all time so we can reach you. I want a report on my desk at the end of every day. Any changes to your orders will be given in the morning. Coulson will show your to your room. Dismissed"

And with that they were kicked out. Coulson then lead Sydney to her room. Still grey, they really need new colours.

_Shit, I guess I'm doing this. Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if commenting be nice not rude!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If commenting, please be nice, not rude


End file.
